The disclosure relates to a developing device that is provided to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus has been known which has an image carrier, on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, and a developing cartridge that supplies developer to the image carrier.
For example, a laser printer has been known which has a process frame having a photosensitive drum, a developing roller carrying toner thereon and a developing cartridge detachably mounted to the process frame.
The developing cartridge provided to the laser printer further has a supply roller that supplies toner to the developing roller and a layer thickness regulation blade that regulates a thickness of the toner carried on the developing roller.